In particular in the cell microscopy field, most diverse forms of sample chambers are known. Almost all sample chambers include structures for receiving a sample, for example in the form of microfluidic channels or reservoirs. Examples of such sample chambers are shown in EP 1 886 792 A2, WO 2008/149914 A1 WO 2005/079985, or DE 101 48 210.
Possible application fields for such sample chambers are in particular the molecule or cell microscopy fields. The samples under test are placed into a reservoir of the sample chamber together with a liquid and can then be examined with high-resolution methods (for example transmitted-light microscopy, fluorescence microscopy, confocal microscopy, etc.).
In such examinations, however, the formation of a meniscus, that means a bulge of the surface of the liquid, is disadvantageous. Microscoping without meniscus is important, for example, if contrast enhancement by means of phase-contrast microscopy is intended. Known sample chambers often have the disadvantage that filling or microscoping without meniscus is not easily possible due to the geometries.
Therefore, a sample chamber (incubation container) is known from WO 2008/149914 A2 in which a meniscus is to be prevented or minimized by a cover member. In this sample chamber, however, the outer surface of the sample chamber might be contaminated if liquid leaks from the inlet via which the liquid can be filled into the reservoir. Cross contamination with samples in adjacent reservoirs can neither be excluded in this case. Furthermore, a cover used for covering the sample chamber can be contaminated in this case.